Save Me
by zutaraislifee
Summary: During a raid by the Gaang on a Fire Navy ship, Katara is kidnapped from her friends (Gaang). She is taken to the Fire Nation palace, and is later turned into one of the Fire Lord's harem girls. RATED M. Story perspective differs between characters, stays mainly in Katara's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Stolen and Broken

**Episode:** The Awakening (Book 3 E01)

**A/N: **This takes place when the Gaang tries to attempt a capture of a Fire Navy ship. Aang is no longer asleep, and healed, after his hit of lightning in the back by Azula.

**Disclaimer: **God, do I wish I owned this show! If I did, Zutara would be real asf! Anyways I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or it's characters(and blah blah blah) and Michael Dante DiMartino does. *sad face*

**A/N#2: Before you start reading this story, you must know and understand that I get intimate with detail, and a may or may not put a warning before a sexual scene comes up. It is your own fault if you read this story expecting it to be clean and all happiness and giggles! Anyways, read this story at your own discretion. Also, I don't believe in Kataang, so if you do, you came to the wrong place... THIS IS ZUTARA BABY! Lol, I'm just rambling now... but yeah! Hope you enjoy my story. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**STOLEN AND BROKEN**

* * *

><p>After faking the Avatar's death, the Gaang needed a way to infiltrate Fire Nation territory. After all, they were fugitives in the Fire Nation.<p>

The Duke and Pipsqueak stayed on Appa, flying above, while the rest attempted to capture the fire navy ship now below them. Appa flew directly above the ship, leaving enough time for Aang, Sokka, Hakoda, Toph, Katara, and Bato to jump off onto the ship. Not soon after they landed, Fire Nation men, hearing a loud 'thud!', gathered on the deck on the bow of the ship to find out what cause the ruckus, leading them to attack.

All of them fought hard, using their bending and non-bender fighting skills, and eventually they were close to winning this battle. Soon they started to grow tired, and another ship docked up against the ship they had thought they captured. They were able to fight the Fire Nation men off… at first. It all started to become too overwhelming for all of them. Especially Katara. For an unknown reason, more men surrounded her than the rest of them; she couldn't see her friends through the mass of men around her. She realized she was running out of water real quickly, and began to use her sweat to bend. Water whipping a few of the men, she almost cleared a path to run. As she started after her friends, needing help, a Fire Nation guard grabbed her wrist from behind. yanking her back hard enough to throw her onto the ground. Even as she kicked and screamed at the hysterical men, on melted metal on her wrists, harmfully binding them together. She writhed in the man's arms as he tried to carry her away from her friends.

Sokka heard Katara's cries coming from where a bunch of Fire Nation men were. He ran forward, also realizing that the men were running back to their bigger ship, leaving the fight.

"Katara!" He screamed after her. He sprinted as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough. He skidded to a stop as a Fire Nation soldier burnt the bridge to nothing, right when he reached the edge. Sokka's face went blank as his knees buckled, and he fell to the hard ground with his weight piling onto his knees. He hung his head in his hands, cursing and crying out that he lost his sister to the Fire Nation. Just like his mom.

Sokka looked up as the ship started to sail away on a different course. He spotted Katara crying and screaming for him as multiple guards ran over to aid the man who carried her, and helped hold her down in his arms. She called the guards cowards and cursed at them; told them to fight her with their bare hands, but they just laughed at her.

"We'll get you back, Katara! I promise." He screamed out to her, as she could barely hear him. Sokka ran over to the room in which he could guide the ship to her, while attempting to force everyone to help.

"Why won't anyone help me!" Sokka cried out, slamming his calloused hands, from fighting, against the wheel. Bato came over, resting his hand on Sokka's shoulders.

"We'll find her Sokka. But there is too many on the ship. We would be outnumbered and killed." Sokka nodded, falling back from the wheel. He looked out, through his tears, to see his dad crying and hitting the rail in anger, leaving large dents behind. Sokka fell to his knees once more when Appa landed on their ship.

He lost her. And everyone but Hakoda, Sokka, and Bato realized that they had also lost Aang, too.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how many days I had been stuck on the bloody ship. All I understood was it had been a while. I was never let out of my room, even to breathe in fresh air. Every necessity was already in here, except the food they occasionally slipped underneath the door. Almost every night, I dreamed of how much fun my friends were having without me, leaving me crying into my pillow against the corner of the walls.<p>

One night, I remembered the first day I had been shoved into this cell, when I dreamt of the agony all over again.

_The same man who had picked me up off the ship, angrily shoved me into a barely lit room. My head nearly missed the floor as my hands caught myself, leaving my body to slam down against the cold metal. He shut the door and locked it, from what I heard. I ran back up to the door and banged on the door until my knuckles begun to bleed. I tried to pry it open with my fingers, but nothing worked._

_"Fuck you!" I cried out. I started to sob, falling down the door with my back, and curling my knees into my chest. I suddenly heard a small sound in the back of the room, in the one place that was still shadowed, uncovered by light. Unexpectedly, the second person I despised most appeared out of the darkness, with an evil grin playing on her face._

_"I wouldn't waste your energy on that." Azula. The Fire Nation princess. The Fire Lord's most trusted child. I knew that vile and mocking voice anywhere._

_She walked to a bed in the center of the room, and sat down crossing her legs and arms. I attempted to water bend at her, but remembered that my wrists were bound, and failed. She laughed at my failing._

_"What do you want with me!" I growled at the deviously-smiling princess. She only laughed at me more and sighed._

_"Is that really how you should treat me?" She looked over her nails and back up at me, sighing again. "Why he wants you, I don't know." She murmured softly to herself, "Anyways, I don't want you. I want nothing to do with scum like you. It's my father who wants you. I only came here for you, but finding the Avatar alive was quite a lucky surprise for everyone." She grinned. "Except for me, of course. Father will be happy to hear that Zuzu was a traitor all along, still, to the Nation."_

_"Why does he want me, of all people?" I snarled back at her._

_"Because." Azula walked towards the door and looked back at me, "Father needs a new harem girl. He's gotten, well, tired of all the other ones. They enjoy it too much. And he likes how you rebel against us so much, your hatred towards him fuels his lust for you, I guess." She smirked at me and then exited, but didn't shut the door._

_"I'm going to go see that Avatar now. When we arrive in the Fire Nation, you will be taken to the harem. After father sees you. And for having an attitude with me, you will be punished." She grinned evilly at me, again, as a guard finally shut the door behind her. If the Fire Nation had the Avatar, I knew there was no way that I could ever return home now._

_I put my ear against the door, and heard short whispers on the other side. I backed away quickly when I realized the door was being opened again. The man outside of it shoved himself in. I stumbled away from him, barely catching myself. He shut the door behind him, and laughed._

_He walked behind me and melted the metal off my wrists. I screamed out in pain as blisters immediately grew on my wrist. Ignoring my pain, the man took me by surprise, and pushed me onto the bed. He stared at me, not with anger, happiness, evil, or any other emotion in his eyes. He looked at me with hungry eyes. He knew he would get what he wanted, and he started to strip off his armor._

**_*WARNING: RAPE SCENE AHEAD. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP, GO AHEAD. BUT THIS STORY IS RATED M (R on Wattpad) FOR A REASON. Also Azula is slightly OOC in this chapter, and maybe future chapters. Her personality and how she thinks is way dark in this story, and let's just say that she is...well… bisexual?*_**

_I didn't know what was happening, at first, until he stripped off all of his armor. And then I grew scared. He climbed on top of me smirking, and holding me down. I squirmed underneath him, to no resolve. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear,_

_"If you continue to fight me, I will burn you." Fear took over my mind, and I cried. I couldn't let him take me though, I couldn't, and wouldn't, let him. I bit his ear with all my strength in my jaw, and he whipped his head away like lightning._

_"How dare you treat me with such disrespect!" He fueled fire in his palm and then burned my arm, holding his palm against my warm skin. I screamed in pain, and finally he stop. My body started shaking as he stopped bending. I let him dominate me, I had no other choice. He ripped off my water tribe clothing, leaving only my under wrappings. He kissed down my jaw line, leading to my breast bindings. He ripped them off with his teeth, kissed down my belly, and did the same to the last of my coverage. "Let's make this interesting, shall we?" He murmured hungrily. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his armor, and attached them to my wrists connecting to the head of the bed._

_"Unfortunately for you, I enjoy torture during sex. It's more…" He thought for a minute, "pleasurable." His grin was incredibly large as he tormentingly laughed.. He spit on his hand and started to jerk himself off, while he started rubbing my clit with his available hand. Feeling bored, he stuck two fingers in me. As he jerked himself off, he rubbed the inside of me, causing me to get more wet for him, however it was no way near being pleasurable. Eventually, he started to moan and he sped up his movements. The he stopped. Nothing had come out, and I knew he just wanted to save it for when he mounted me._

_The man crawled on top of me, shoving his mouth onto my breasts as he stuck himself inside me. I whimpered at the pain. I had never had sex before, never made love. But this wasn't sex, or making love, this was rape. I started crying again as I felt him tearing my hymen, not caring about my pain. He slapped my face when he noticed my cries, his nails digging into my skin. I held in my scream, leaving tears streaming down my face, still. As he thrusted into me, he stuck his hand underneath my ass and shoved two fingers up me from behind. His freehand kneaded my boob, while his mouth sucked on the other one. He squeezed them as hard as he could, tearing into my flesh, leaving bruises. I couldn't help but let out a scream as he took his hands away and I saw marks on my breasts._

_"Looks like somebody wants to be punished." He said devilishly. He thrusted even harder into me, almost knocking the air out of me with every hit. He let all his weight crumple on to me, forcing the air from my lungs. It was exasperatingly hard to breathe. Then he started to suck on my neck, sending shivers down the length of my spine. With every kiss, he sucked as hard as he could, leaving large marks all around my neck._

_Suddenly his thrusts became even faster, he started to tremble above me. He raised the top half of his body off of me, so as to create an even faster rhythm. Thankfully, the door opened right as he was ready to let out his load. The man didn't pull out, but only looked at who had come in. Azula._

_"I'm feeling a bit, well, needy. It's my turn." She said with a sassy tone. I got more frightened when she stripped away all of her clothing. Walking over to us, she pushed him off the top of me._

_"Fuck me." She said as she climbed on top of me on all fours. The man mounted her from behind, ignoring her ass. While he did this she forced her mouth down on mine, shoving her tongue into my mouth. Her hands slid down to my breast and squeezed. She played with my nipples, and rubbed them, and covered her mouth over one, while she squeezed the other. Her hips moved against me, so she humped my front. She moaned as she sucked on my nipple, and then her hand moved down to my warm spot. Sticking three fingers into me she rubbed my inside. With someone else, like a boy, this normally would've been enjoyable, also if I weren't being raped. But this was torture._

_"I'm bored. Let's change positions." Azula said. So she moved off of me and sat beside me, straddling her legs._

_"Now." She said to the man. He sat on his knees and stuck him inside of her. I looked away and started to cry even more. I missed Sokka, Toph, Suki, Appa…. Aang._

_"Watch us!" The man roared at me. I turned my head slowly to discover Azula's mouth dangling open, moaning. His hands were on her thighs, helping to thrust into her._

_"I'm so close!" Azula cried out. Again, the man's body started to tremble, and he started to thrust faster. Azula's back arched up into the air as she screamed out in pleasure, bucking her hips harder against his._

_"Unf!" He groaned out, as he suddenly sped up even faster, letting out the most awkward of moans. He collapsed on top of her as he finished out his climax, as she was still recovering._

_"Get… off… of me." She whispered, clearly out of breath. When he didn't listen, she yelled out. "I SAID GET OFF!" Azula shoved him off of her and she looked over at me. Tears started to glisten in my eyes again as she grabbed my chin and lifted it so as to see her._

_"Next time, we will do more. There will be pain involved, and lots of torture." Her lips forcefully went down on mine, wildly shoving her tongue down my throat. She then climbed off of me and grabbed her clothes. "Well. That was fun." She said as if bored the whole time, and walked out of the room completely naked. The man put his armor back on, and unlocked the cuffs that restrained me._

_"I'll take these." He said grabbing my clothes from the floor. "You won't be needing them anymore, since they'll be ripped off by other men and women anyways." He laughed and left the room, adjusting his helmet. I curled up crying. Every part of me was sore. I had marks all over my body, bruises on my breasts and thighs, and I was mentally drained. I needed to be home. I couldn't take it. I wanted to just die._

* * *

><p>I had been on the ship for 26 days. Today was the day we finally arrived into the Fire Nation. I still had no clothes, since the guard took them away. And I was worn out. After the day I first got here, men came into my room, every day and night, to rape me. Eventually, I didn't even cry or care anymore. I let them take me. I was tired, exhausted. All I wanted was to leave. But at this point, there was no hope left in me. Almost every man and women relieved themselves on the ship.<p>

"We have arrived at the Fire Nation." A voice said from the now opened door.

"Okay." I got up from my bed, head hanging down, and walked out of the door. Almost every man and woman had seen me naked on this ship, I didn't even care anymore. If a man were to walk up just now and thrust himself into me, I would just stand there and let him take me over. None of it hurt anymore. And I was depressed.

There were two men behind me, as well as three in front. They escorted me off of the ship and through the town. Every towns person stared at me. Some stared in fear at what was happening, some in sadness, feeling sorry for me, and some men took themselves out in front of their wives and felt themselves. I heard many murmurs about me up until we arrived at the palace.

After almost five minutes of walking, we reached our destination. As I walked through the main hallway to get to the throne room, I realized I had passed Zuko. We made short eye contact, and he looked my body all up and down with sadness. He saw all of the marks left on me. He almost looked angry.

"Cancel the meeting, I'm making plans tonight for me and my daughter, hence her becoming arrival." The Fire Lord shooed away a servant boy and looked forward at who came in.

"You caught her." He said with glee, eyeing my body up and down.

"She wasn't that hard to catch, Fire Lord Ozai." The guard in the front replied. The Fire Lord smiled evilly. I could tell he was already planning what to do with me.

"We also caught the Avatar with her, sir." The Fire Lord grew more eager at this news and sat up in his throne.

"Really?" He said unsure. After receiving a nod from the guard, he spoke. "Bring him in." The guard nodded and left the room to complete his orders.

I stared at my tan feet compared to the red flooring.

"Take her to the harem, make sure to let the woman there know that she is mine, but nobody is to use her until I do for my first time." He said. The two guards nodded and then started to drag me away.

"Father! Wait!" Zuko yelled as he walked into the throne room. "Let me have her." The Fire Lord glared a bit.

"Let us talk son, and we will see." The guards continued to drag me off to the harem. 'Great', I thought. 'Now Zuko wants to use me.'

"Pama, this is the Fire Lord's girl. He has strict orders for no one else to use her but him until his first time with her." The old woman, Pama, nodded and pulled me in quickly, nodding to the guards. She shut the door annoyed. The vast room held many giggling girls, most half naked and makeup covering their faces. Some stood at mirrors against the walls comparing themselves to each other, seeing who had the sexiest body, while others fixed their makeup. In the center of the room was lots of pillows completely covering the ground to sit or lay on.

"Great," She said. "Another one." She grabbed me by my arm as she rolled her eyes and announced to the twenty other girls living there. "This is the Fire Lord's girl. Help her actually look pretty and give her some appealing clothes." I never knew an old woman could be so cruel until now. She wasn't very nice, at all. Letting go of my arm, she forced me forward, making me trip and fall flat on my face. I started to cry as other girls around me laughed. I had to deal with being raped daily, and now I had to suffer with being made the fool.

"She's so ugly!" They whispered. "Who would wanna fuck her?" They all giggled happily as they surrounded me.

Pushing past the girls surrounding me, a girl pulled me up off the ground and yanked my arm, tugging me along to the next room. As soon as I got around the corner, she shut the curtain and ran to a small room without a door, and started a bath, from what I heard.

"Let's give you a bath; make you look nicer." She said calm. I nodded, putting away my tears.

Almost as soon as I dipped my legs into the almost scalding water, the stress floated away from my body. I floated down further into the water, my chin touching the top of the water. It almost felt normal, thanks to the girl. Except, the depression was inseparable from my mind.

The girl who saved me from torment grabbed, what looked like, bathing tools. She dipped a cloth in the water preparing to bathe me.

"No," I said. "Let me." I took the cloth from her hands as she nodded, and dipped it back into the warm water. I rubbed the cloth softly along my body, but hard enough to scrape off all the dirt and grime from living on the ship. The girl sat on the side of the tub, knees curled up to her chest.

"My name's Yue, by the way." Yue. Sokka's first love. "Ignore the girls out there. They're the 'harem whores' that everyone talks about. You and me, from what I know about you so far, are the ones who don't belong. Unless you enjoy it." I shook my head, "Those girls enjoy fucking all the men, and occasional women, here. Don't listen to anything they tell you. Listen to me when I tell you this, when the men come in here to choose their girl, look as disgusting as possible, so they won't want you. I can almost guarantee that you will get chosen, since they would all understand you're a newbie here, and you're super gorgeous."

"I think I'm safe. I guess I'm the 'Fire Lord's girl'." I said unpleasantly. Yue's face was almost indescribable after hearing this.

"I am so sorry." She said sincerely. "Even the harem whores don't want to be with him. He hurts girls in bed. Badly. My friend Min got chosen by him, she returned with a fat lip, blistered wrists and ankle, and was bleeding badly from her back; covered in deep, deep scratches. We all thought he had taken a knife to her back."

I was shocked at this story. If I thought that the men on the ship were bad, I was way wrong. I now feared for my life. Maybe Zuko changed his father's mind, though. I pushed the thought away, doubting it.

"Um.. Does Zuko ever come in here for girls?" Yue shook her head.

"Never." I felt a little relieved. Now I just had to hope that he got me instead. I finished getting clean, and when I got out of the water, it was so murky you could hardly see the bottom.

"Let's get some clothes on you." She said while I dried my hair. I saw her pull out a fiery red tank top with a super-short skirt; both were skin tight.

"Sorry, no clothes in here are decent. This is about as appropriate as it gets." She said. I noticed she was wearing worse than me. When I realized she hadn't given me undergarments, I understood why. It was easier for other men to lay with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I edited this chapter, fyi. Review please! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: No Feeling

**A/N: I updated, finally! Well, for you guys it didn't take me that long, but it did on Wattpad, lol. Anyways enjoy this chapter! You will learn more about Yue's background, AND I put a short Zutara moment in here for you. (:**

**A/N#2: OMG I FINALLY FINISHED EDITING THIS! Rewriting chapter are harder than you would think, haha. I turned this 5 page google document, into a 9 page google document! I hope you guys enjoy! - Chapter 3 still in progress, Chapter 4 is started (: Have a great day, and I hope you likey(: 3 Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**NO FEELING**

* * *

><p>"So, " I asked awkwardly, "how did you get here?" Yue's eyes were filled with tears waiting to be let out, anger and sadness showing in her eyes. She looked up at me, and I saw a little girl who looked heartbroken.<p>

"I grew up understanding that the Fire Nation were horrible people. But I never understood how vile they could possibly be. I never imagined anyone could be so heartless do something so drastically insane." She paused, calming her breathing. "One late night, while my family and I were having our dinner, five Fire Nation men barged into our home, disturbing us. They had come saying that the Fire Lord needed more young teenage girls in his harem. He demanded for me to leave with them, and my mother and I attempted refusal. My father sat in a chair by the fire cowering from a Fire Nation soldier, much bigger than he. He didn't even try to fight them off and save me, he sat there, weak. My brother and sister huddled behind my mother, hoping she could keep them safe. Suddenly a guard struck out at my mom and grabbed me. She stood there, fearful, and watched me leave. Looking her in the eye, I realized, somehow, her mind set had changed. She no longer cared if I left. She had other children.

Finally able to break free of the man's grasp, I dove away from them, dodging one guard in the process. I grabbed the nearest chair, prepared to defend myself. Whatever the cost. One of the Lieutenants yelled at me that if I didn't go with them, he would slit my sister's throat in front of everyone. I figured he wouldn't really do it, and I would be able to make my move. He counted to three, and I moved. I landed a good blow on one guard, and threw my chair acrossed the room, aimed for the guard sprinting to me. I ran forward to grab something else to fight with, when I realized I was standing in a pool of blood. My sister's. A few feet in front of me, my sister was lain acrossed the ground, her choking fading out slowly. My mother screamed as she pulled her into her arms. She called me a monster, angrily, and told me to leave and if I ever escaped, to never come back. She looked at me with such betrayal and disownment in her eyes. My brother stood back staring at the sight before him, unsure of what to do in the midst of the chaos.

I was taken out of my home, and I cried, desperately hoping for a way out of the mess I had made. Suddenly, I heard a guard who was taking me away whispering to another, 'Burn it down' I screamed out, yelling at my family to get out, hoping they might hear me. I looked back, my bloody feet being dragged against the rocky ground, and saw two men burst fire at my house. I saw my mother's crying face against a window, trying to break her way out. And that was the last I saw of them. I was taken onto a ship and brought here. I let every man and women who came in take me. I didn't care, I deserved it. My decision caused my family's death and destruction. Now they're all dead, because of me." Yue looked up at the ceiling, staring into a light. A tear rolled down her already damp cheeks, and I saw her wipe the rest away.

How I felt for this girl now, could not be described. It was incredibly hard, however, to feel sorrow for someone else, when you were already feeling it in yourself.

"I am so sorry, Yue." I said sincerely. "I understand that I could never compare to your story, but the Fire Nation killed my mother. When I was young, there was a Fire Nation raid in my tribe, my mother was taken, in my place, believed to be the only waterbender in our tribe, in which she never really was one. She saved my life. The reason I'm here, is because I was kidnapped by my friends. And the Avatar was captured along with me." I immediately regretted revealing the Avatar being kidnapped almost as soon as I said it.

Yue gasped, surprised. "I really had no chance of ever getting out of here.." She mumbled, quietly. I felt as if I had just taken away whatever little hope that she had left, and thrown it away. "I guess there was never anywhere to go to when I got out anyways. It was never gonna happen." She dried her tears, finding confidence.

"I will get us out of here, Yue. I promise." I put my hand on her, reassuringly, while she nodded. After everything that just happened in a few minutes, I felt more awful than I had since my mother was taken. But it seemed that giving Yue the slightest bit of hope again, had also sparked a little hope in me.

We were interrupted by Pama, yelling at everyone to come out. "Girls, get your asses out here, it's time!" I didn't understand what 'it's time' meant. But I knew I would find out soon. Yue reassure me, saying that we had to go out there and wait to be chosen, if we even get picked. Yue pulled me out from behind the curtain, and directed me into two horizontal lines of girls, facing a bunch of guards, whom looked at the girls with hunger and need. They eyed all of us, then turned to whisper, snicker, and point to each other about who they liked most, and who looked funniest.

One of the men looked away from his friend, making eye contact with one of the girls who was trying to act hot and sweet, one of the girls who laughed at me, and made fun of me, when I first walked in and embarrassed myself. He grinned and spoke out, "I choose her." The girl giggled and walked away to get herself ready.

"That is Lynn." Pama replied. Before Lynn had left the room, he said one last thing as he watched her leave, "Have her put on something a little more 'showy'." Lynn fled to the nearest dresser in the other room changing, earning watchful eyes from the men who could see around the corner.

After everyone that had been picked, three of us had yet to be chosen. Yue and I, standing side by side with locked arms, stood next to one other girl, whom was attempting to look and be attractive for the last man standing. He looked between the three of us, unable to decide who he wanted. But he particularly eyed the girl next us, looking her up and down. The suspense of it all was killing me, and I could tell it was getting to Yue as well, because her arm shook nervously in mine. In that moment, I suddenly realized that I couldn't be picked. I was the Fire Lord's girl, but it was best to stay out there to support Yue.

Finally, after a minute of standing in wait, he made his decision. "I choose her." He pointed, grinning. The girl next to me made a 'hmpf' noise and sighed, glaring at us, while folding her arms. She wanted to be picked to do this.

"That is," Pama paused to think of the the name. "Yue." The man nodded, winking at her, and left the room. I heard Yue sigh beside me, she sounded used to being picked. This was normal for her. I wished there was something in my power I could've done to prevent what just happened.

We left immediately after the choosing, and walked around the curtain, before she had to leave. I felt awful for her, and felt I needed to do something, I hated not being able to help people who needed it. So I embraced her. As soon as we passed the curtain, I pulled Yue to me, and held her tightly. She let out a small weeping sound, surprised at the suddenness, and sad because of recent events. A small smile formed at the corner of my lips into her short black hair, I realized that I had one friend here. And I knew I wasn't alone. Yue hugged me in return, tightly.

"Thank you for listening, and of course the hug." She said past the tears. I nodded into her shoulder.

"Of course, Yue." We pulled apart and she wiped her eyes, leaving a small smile grin behind. She needed the hug, and from I could see, she hadn't been pitied and embraced in a long time. Yue needed it if she could've survived any longer here.

"You're the first person I've told my story to since I arrived here. Thank you for not pushing me away after I told you. I expected everyone else here to do so, and so I never felt the need to tell anyone and keep it to myself. It felt good to let it out. So really, thank you." I nodded,watching her glistening eyes. "I have to leave now, but before I go, what is your name, Water Tribe?" She asked with confidence.

"Katara." I answered back.

"Pretty, just like you." She smiled and turned on her heel to leave. Yue seemed younger than me, maybe by only a few years, though. I fell back onto the vast amount of cushions, and snuggled into them. For a moment, I felt happy, before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

"You need to wake up, now!" An incredibly loud voice awakened me from my dreams, forcing my body around to get me up.

"Sokka, stop." I replied to the voice. As he tried again, I shoved him away and rolled back into the pillows.

"I don't know who Sokka is, but you better get your lazy ass up. Besides, if you're not chosen you should be cleaning like Ayako over there." Opening my eyes, I remembered where I was, and I grew sad. Above me stood a hunched over pissed off Pama. I got up, not wanting to object and she whispered into my ear, "I understand you are the Fire Lord's girl, but this man refuses to listen. If the Fire Lord ever receives information from you or anyone else about this, I will make sure I have your head before he has mine." I didn't feel very threatened by this woman, by I sure as hell was going to cooperate so I didn't get in trouble.

Pama yanked my arm, beckoning for me to follow her to the man waiting by the entrance to the harem. "This is her?" The old woman asked him. He nodded and smiled, biting his lip. He looked me up and down, smiling at my body, especially in the clothes I was wearing. I was a late pick, I realized. Poor Ayako would be alone in here with this crazy old woman.

"We have a better choice here, if you want, of course. This knows nothing of how to please a man. Her looks mean nothing, she's as stupid as a rock." She said, trying to manipulate him into changing his mind. But her face grew frightened when he leaned in, close to her and backhanded her in the face, leaving a cherry red mark behind.

"How dare you, of all people, question what I want, peasant." Pama cowered away from him, whimpering the words 'please don't hurt me' over and over again. "Question me or my motives again and I will have the Fire Lord personally punish you, after all, I am his most top-ranked general. He would listen to me, woman." This man ticked me off, and even if I believed Pama was a terrible person, he was a little worse. He didn't need to hit her, she was trying to not get hit by the Fire Lord.

"Don't hit her." I said, glaring him down. I put myself in a good bending position to get him if he made a move to attack me. He laughed at me and started to bite his nails, although he seemed to be ignoring me. I didn't seem like a threat. He'd see for himself when he tried to take me into bed with him. I was done being taken over by everyone and being used as a sex slave.

"I see you are correct when you say she doesn't know how to treat a man and is as stupid as a rock. But I can fix her up tonight. After I'm done with her, she will know how to give a man a good time." As he looked me up and down again, I realized he was stroking himself in front of me. Not only was he a dick, he was a sick and immature man. "And her name?" He asked, looking back at Pama, who looked less frightened. She looked over at me, gesturing with her eyes for me to tell him my name. I sighed and stood up straight, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Katara." I said quietly, secretly hoping he wouldn't hear me and just ignore it. He nodded and stared me down while he talked to Pama.

"You know where my room is, have her there in no more than 15 minutes." He demanded as he turned to leave. When he exited, Pama walked over to me to threaten me once more. I was done with threats and being used. I was not going to let it happen anymore.

"Don't forget what I will do to you if word gets around to the Lord." She said menacingly.

"Stop threatening me." I said. "Where is his room at?" I must've seemed pretty angry, as a sudden fear took over Pama. She really was a easy person to manipulate. A little bit of me felt sorry for her. She gave me directions, and I left. Tonight, even if I died, I was not going to let this man take me. Even if I had to bend.

* * *

><p>I knocked when I got to his room, following the "knock code" that Pama told me to use to show it was me. When the door was opened I started to bend at him, using my sweat I had developed on my way here. But before I could, he stuck his arms out, hitting special points on my body. I realized I suddenly couldn't bend. He knew the points in the human body, just as Ty Lee did, to weaken a person and take away their bending temporarily. On the inside, I was angry, but on the outside I was falling to the ground, unable to hold myself up. He caught me and picked me up, throwing me on to the bed.<p>

"You've been a naughty girl today, Katara." He said, trying to sound seductive. In my head, I was yawning. "Do you know what happens to naughty girls who don't know how to treat a man right?" He said as he started pulling off pieces of my clothing. I wanted to scream, cry out for help, even though I knew nobody would actually help me.

The man, after he ripped of every bit of clothing on me, started placing kisses along my body, sucking and biting in some places. A few of my hickies had disappeared, but several still remained, along with some of the bruises and scratches on my body.

He kissed down my jaw line, leading to my neck, in which he left quite a few marks behind, and led down to my boobs. I was crying out in my head, as he sucked on my nipples, along with biting them almost as hard as he could. Tears fell from my eyes rapidly, and he slapped my face few times, trying to get me to stop. I realized why it stung so much with every hit, he had a sharp metal in his hand. I felt blood trickling down into my earlobe, and I hated not being able to scream. After finishing both breasts, he finally stripped himself down and stuck himself inside me, unable to take the wait any longer. He pounded into me harder than anyone that had taken me over before. Every thrust was strong, and powerful, and it was painful. He held me down by my shoulders so I wouldn't scoot back to hit the headboard eventually, because his thrusts had such a force. With every kiss to my lips he made, he would bite down, hard, on my bottom lip, to the point where I tasted much blood in my mouth. After a while, he eventually stopped biting, as he couldn't handle all the blood in his mouth.

Soon he started pounding into me even harder, and he made each thrust last longer than the last. I knew was close, and I was scared. What if he didn't pull himself out in time? And at last, I felt him cum inside me. He wasn't pulling out, he was letting it happen.

"If you get pregnant," He forced his words out, "I will rip that baby out of your stomach and leave you to die. You better hope you don't Katara." Now I grew scared, and I couldn't hold any more tears back as he fell down on top of me, out of breath. I started drifting out of consciousness as my eyelids grew sore and swelled up, when suddenly someone barged through the door, throwing it off of it's hinges, and there was a giant blaze of fire. My eyes were barely open as I looked over at the new incomer. The guard threw his arms up as he was burned by the furious Fire Nation prince.

"How dare you treat a woman in such a way!" An angry voice shouted at him onto the floor. I heard more fire and screams from the man on the ground. I started to gain feeling from my neck up, and I turned my head to see who was hurting the man.

Zuko.

He kicked at the man on the ground, as he wept at the Prince's feet. "Please, Prince Zuko. I didn't get far enough to even be in her, I didn't harm her I swear!" The man said in deep shaky breaths. Zuko looked at me sincerely and saw what had already been done. "I didn't come soon enough," He paused, sadness overcoming his normally harsh voice. "Are you hurt?" He looked at all the marks on my body, from head to toe, from the people on the ship, ignoring all my special places, thankfully. He knew others had caused them, but it seemed to help fuel his oncoming rage.

"Liar." He said enraged. Zuko threw his arms into the air and blasted fire at the man. His screams and moans turned into nothing as his body started to turn to ash. Zuko ran over to me, and barely conscious, I felt him wrap a blanket around my naked body, and pick me up, carrying me from behind my shoulders and the pit of my knees, holding me against his incredibly warm chest.

"I am so sorry, Katara." Zuko took me out of the room, just as a servant came to see what was happening.

"Don't go in there. Ask for someone who can handle a bloody mess to pick up what's left of the man in there." The woman gulped and nodded as she recited 'Yes, Prince Zuko' as every other slave did in this god damned place. I felt him running down the hall with great speed. Feeling the cold air hit my face, and I attempted to curl up closer to his chest, which didn't work out too well as I couldn't move much.

On the way to wherever he was taking me, he stopped a few times to ask some slaves for a needle and string used to close open wounds. After not a very long time of running, we arrived in a room, most likely Zuko's. He laid me down on his bed and then I heard harsh footsteps, and then running water. I looked around from the bed, almost fully capable of moving my muscles again, and I saw the room was darkly lit with a few candles lights put up against the walls. It was a little uncomfortable, dark places was one of my fears. However, I ignored it and just laid on my back, staring at the ceiling, forcing my eyes to stay open. I just wanted to go home.

I heard something heavy be set down on a table beside me, and then a knock at the door and running footsteps. As soon as he opened the door, light filled the room from the corridor, and I heard whispers and things being passed off. Zuko shut the door and walked in quickly carrying a large tray of something. "I'm not going to hurt you on purpose, I promise. I need to close your wound on your cheek, though. You're bleeding badly." He said. I turned my head, looking into his golden eyes. After he set down the tray, he grabbed a few things and handed them to me.

"Chew on these for a minute before I close your cut. It will help the pain go away. They're only herbs." He said. I stuck them in my off and chewed on them as I saw him dip a washcloth into a bowl of water and wipe the blood from my cheek to clean the cut. It stung a little, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle.

"Are you going to use me like everyone else?" I asked him. He looked at me, feeling sad I even had to ask that question to him, and shook his head. My heart leaped a little when he gave me his answer.

"Never. I feel that things like this are just barbaric, so I don't do it." He said awkwardly, "Believe it or not, I've never actually been with a girl… Not even Mai." I was a little surprised at the thought, but it helped me to feel better. I could feel the herbs start to kick in. "Okay I'm going to help stitch up the cut on your face. I will probably only need to do about three, but you need to stop chewing on the herbs, or I could accidentally hurt you." I nodded and stopped chewing.

The stitches didn't take long, and I only felt a few pokes. I was surprised how well and easily Zuko was able to help me, he must've had experience. He set everything back on the tray, except the herbs, a glass of water, and pills, which were set to the side. He gave the tray to someone standing outside of the door, and then he shut it and came back in. As he walked by me, he didn't look at me, but went straight to his bathroom. I heard him dump the bowl of water out, and then it took him a minute to get out. When he exited, he came out dressed in elegant Fire Nation sleeping pants. I noticed how well defined his muscles were on his chest, and how well built his whole body was. Even though he had a pale tone to his soft looking skin, it was very attractive. I stared for about a minute, until I realized where I was, and remembered who I was staring at.

Zuko sat on his bed, right beside me, and grabbed the pills and water he set aside earlier. "I trust you with your bending, but my Father doesn't. In order for you to stay here with me, and not him, you have to take these so you can't bend." He said unsure, obviously not noticing or refusing to acknowledge my stares. I swallowed them easily, but it wasn't exactly something I enjoyed doing. Bending was apart of me.

A few minutes later Zuko welcomed to sleep anywhere I liked. I nodded, and left to sleep on the futon on one side of his room. I heard Zuko sigh, as he realized I would rather sleep somewhere else than a bed. And as soon as I laid down, I cried. I felt guilty, like I shouldn't be crying and I needed to be strong. But the tears still came, staining my face once more. Tears fell into my ear and in between my lips, leaving a salty taste in my mouth.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered sweetly. He must've heard me crying into the chair. I turned over to look at him, and saw he was sitting up in his bed. Even though he was the enemy, I needed someone, and I needed someone soon or I was going to go insane.

"I know this is crazy and absurd, but can you hold me?" Tears streamed down my face faster now, but I held in my cries. He nodded, concerned, and I jogged to his bed, eager to feel someone hold me who seemed to care. He pulled me into his arms as fast as he could, holding me tightly to him. His back laid against the headboard of his bed, while he held me in his lap. I couldn't hold it back anymore, all of my tears and cries came out like a flood.

"I am so sorry, for all of this." He whispered into my ear. I felt a tear meet with my cheek, and I realized it was Zuko's. All the crying of the day was starting to wipe me out, however, and I fell asleep before I could respond.

* * *

><p>I was a little shocked, and disappointed, when Katara decided to sleep on the futon acrossed the room. Shocked, because she hadn't slept in a comfortable place in a long time; Disappointed, because it felt nice knowing somebody was sleeping beside me. It made me feel a little safe, mentally. Not long after I thought she had fallen asleep, I heard a small cry escape her lips, along with several sniffles. I wanted to help her, I did, but I didn't know how too. Never had I been in a situation such as this in a while.<p>

Awkwardly, I spoke up. "Katara?" I asked, weakness showing in my voice. I heard her cries soften quickly, and she turned over to look at me. She looked so scared, and hurt. I had never seen someone so mentally hurt in so long, and it hurt me to see her like this, even if she was my supposed enemy.

"I know this is crazy and absurd, but can you hold me?" Katara said. I nodded and moved the covers so she could get into the bed easier. As soon as she arrived, I quickly pulled her close right as tears filled her sad face again. She sat on my lap, and I held her head against my chest with one hand, holding her body with the other. I tried to soothe her by rubbing her back, but she only cried harder. Suddenly she exploded with tears and cries. I knew that was my signal to hold her tightly.

"I am so sorry, for all of this." I whispered to her. Accidentally, I let a tear fall out of the corner of my right eye. And at first, all of this felt like nothing but a soothing, friendly hug to help her feel better. But soon, I started to feel something different. Something I would not have expected to feel for someone especially like Katara. My heart felt like it was leaping inside of my chest, and I had the craziest urge to hug her tighter… and… kiss her. But I didn't. I didn't show any sign of what I was feeling.

"Katara?" I whispered. But I realized she had already fallen asleep. So I slid her body off of my lap, placing her warm, tanned body in front of me. I held my arm around her waist, but kept my body a distance from hers, even though I wanted to be closer to the water bender.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke with a terrible headache, while feeling dazed. My body ached. I sat up from where I had slept that night, looking around at my surroundings. The room was different from the man's room. Much nicer, enough to fit a royal. Attempting to remember the night before, my head spun. I remembered being put in a harem, and Yue. I got picked unexpectedly by a general. A man had, had raped me, and he… he didn't pull out. He came inside of me. My mind started to race as I realized that there was a chance that I could possibly be pregnant with the man's child.<p>

"Oh my god." I murmured to myself. My hands felt through my unbrushed and tangled hair, pulling at it. "Fuck, please spirits, no." My body started trembling, and I cried harder than I had in a week. I wasn't ready to be a mom, I didn't want to be one anytime soon. Suddenly, words from last night came to my head, "If you get pregnant, I will rip that baby out of your stomach and leave you to die. You better hope you don't Katara." I was terrified suddenly. I prayed to Tui and La not to let me be pregnant, I even prayed to Agni. And from then on, I could only hope; hope I wasn't pregnant with a vile man's baby. I looked around again, hoping to see someone, and found a note on the pillow by the bed.

Katara,

Sorry I left, I had to be in a meeting early this morning. You can use the bathroom for anything you need, everything is available for you to use. There is a girl outside the door who can do anything you ask of her.

I'll be back by noon.

Zuko

Setting down the note, I started to think harder. Zuko? Why was I in Zuko's room? I tried to think on what happened last night, drying my tears. I remembered being carried and having the wind blown into my face, whoever carried me must've been running. I sighed in frustration, as it was a struggle to gather all of the memories. A small memory came back. I got a nasty cut on my face, and Zuko helped clean it up. Later I had asked Zuko to hold me out of feeling sad, and I loved it. It felt, nice. More than nice, it made me feel good. No… great. It felt great, and I wanted him to hold me again, but closer..

"You're up. I thought you would still be sleeping." Zuko was standing in front of the now closed door. He didn't have his hair down, like it was yesterday. It was pulled back into a Fire Nation style, with a small royal emblem tucked in front. I realized how good he looked as I saw the rest of him. He stood in traditional royal Fire Nation robes, reaching to his feet. I wished he was dressed normal, and with his hair down, but he looked good the way he was.

"Yeah, I wish I was still asleep. My head hurts like crazy." A thought occurred to me, causing me to, again, remember everything from last night. Including the man not pulling out, and not caring. My eyes began to glisten, but I held back all tears that threatened to escape. Zuko, surprisingly, ran over to help me as he realized there was something wrong. He comforted me, holding me tightly, not as tight as last night.

"Katara, what's wrong?" He questioned, brushing through my hair with his fingers. I stared at the ground, spacing out.

"The man who raped me last night… He- he didn't pull out." Looking up at Zuko, I saw that he was shocked, and angry. He looked as if he also didn't know what to do. And I understood the situation he was in, but I wanted, needed, comfort.

He resumed back to reality, understanding what he needed to do."It's gonna be okay Katara, I promise." I hated feeling the feeling of fear and sadness all the time. But now I felt angry and I yearned to be anywhere but here, although I loved sitting in Zuko's arms. Not soon after, I realized my body was still drained, and I needed sleep. Zuko would be okay with me sleeping in his arms, I hoped as I drifted away from reality.

I woke up feeling better than when I had woken up before. I realized Zuko's arms were still wrapped around me, and I clenched at my stomach. A tear leaked out of my eye, and I held the others in. I had to be strong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! What do you think of their little moment when Katara needed comfort? Also what do you think will happen with Katara and that baby? What did Zuko and the Fire Lord discuss about Katara? I PROMISE, I'll update soon! Love you guys! REVIEW PLEEEEASEE! (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Worry and Anger

**CHAPTER 3**

**WORRY AND ANGER**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the next chapter everyone! AND YES, it is edited.**

**A/N#2: So I finally finished editing the 3 chapter! My goal is to get some of the 4 chapter done by New Years, but I can't promise it will be up before the countdown (in US time anyways). So here is your edited 3 chapter! Please, enjoy! 3 I love you guys! (: Also, please review after you read, it really helps me to know what I need to work on, and if you love the story! (:**

* * *

><p>Today, I woke up feeling much better than I had the other day. I was still hurt, and depressed, but everything felt a little better now that I felt that I finally had someone who kinda cared for me. I almost forgot everything Zuko had done to me and everyone else, while he hunted down the Avatar to restore his honor, throughout all of his attempts to be nice. I shaded my eyes using my hand as I realized a ray of sunlight was shining through the barely opened curtain in the corner of the room, however it faded quickly. It had to be midday, if not later.<p>

When I stood up from the bed, my stomach grumbling in the process, the sheets fell from my still naked body. Thankfully, throughout all the events that occurred between Zuko and I, I had never been conscious without the blanket on me, so I figured he hadn't seen me. And although he had seen me naked few times, I hoped he was never once aroused at my appearance. But thinking that way, almost aroused me myself.

I thought about the note he had left me early this morning, or what felt like this - as I realized he was no where to be found - I remembered him saying that he had someone standing outside the door if I needed anything. I deciphered whether or not I wanted anyone to see me how I was currently, but thought it'd be best. When I cracked open one of the two tall doors, it revealed a lonely corridor, covered in red of course, filled with only an occasional candle on the bright red walls, and a fiery red carpet running down the middle of the darkened floors. To the left of me, I noticed, stood a small and petite girl, scanning her nails as she waited for an order. She looked to be my age, maybe younger.

Hearing the door squeak as it opened a bit more, the girl stood straighter, realizing someone was coming out from the door. She realized, after a moment, it was me, and not Zuko. "Good morning, Miss Katara. How may I be of service to you?" With her brightly lit face, she reminded me of the servants in Ba Sing Se. It creeped me out a bit more than it should have.

"I don't really have any clothes currently.." I said, sounding awkward unintentionally. She interrupted me, nicely, prepared for what I was going to ask next.

"Would you like me to fetch you some?" I nodded politely, still creeped out at her grin. "I'll be just a minute." She said happily before turning on her heel to leave. As she walked away I shut the door, and retreated back to Zuko's bed. The room was at perfect temperature, and I wanted to drop the sheets with no worry of interruption, but I knew Zuko or his servant could arrive any second and catch me off guard. I walked to the vast expanse of the window, and saw I was staring out into a courtyard, and beyond it more of the palace, and then a Fire Nation village off in the distance. It seemed so peaceful, even though I knew who the Fire Nation really was. It was soothing, seeing everything so calm and not overwhelmed by mass amounts of people. The sun shone brightly outside, barely covered by a few clouds. Some of the sun rays danced on the water's surface below in what looked like a garden, which had a few turtle ducks swimming in the blue water.

I missed water. I missed being able to bend, and form the water around me. Bending was a part of who I was, and it was difficult to part with for however long I was stuck in here. Yearning to be able to feel the water again, I imagined myself bending, feeling it flow like how the wind blows on a warm summer day. It just feels so perfect, and so right. My thoughts forced me to remember how it felt to have the water lay against my skin, making me feel safe and comfortable. I missed being free. Feeling slightly frustrated, I brushed my fingers through my knotted hair, and I came to realize how greasy my hair was, as well as how it laid so flat against my tanned back. A bath was definitely needed, it would feel good to be surrounded by my environment.

Skipping to the bathroom, I was excited to be in water, as limited as it may be. When I opened the door, I unexpectedly ran into Zuko. His body lay in the bathtub, head turned away from me. In the short moments he was looking in a different direction, I "accidentally" glanced at his naked body in the water. I wanted to trace the water droplets that formed on his broad, strong, shoulders, and connect them to one another. Zuko's black hair laid down flat on his head, untouched by the water. The muscles in his arms were well-defined, and I wanted them to be wrapped around me, holding me tightly. I looked further down, seeing his chest. Something about it made me feel good, and I started to feel tension grow in the pit of my stomach, and in an odd way, I enjoyed it. His bare chest was so nice to see, even though I had seen it last night, it was different now. I really was able to look. Before I could look any further on, Zuko turned his head, sensing my presence. As I made contact with his golden eyes, my cheeks quickly blushed a dark tinted red, and I yelped, surprising the both of us, while coming to my senses.

"Oh, spirits! I'm sorry!" I darted out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me as fast as I could. I was incredibly embarrassed, although I felt a part of me that enjoyed running into him like that, so naked. Thankfully when I turned around, Zuko's servant was laying clothes out for me on his bed. She noticed the look on my face, and smiled herself, giggling shyly.

"Here are your clothes, Miss Katara." She grinned, "Do I have permission to ask, Miss?" Thinking back on what happened, my blushed cheeks grew even darker. She creeped me out so much, I didn't want to tell her anything of what happened between Zuko and I, but she might question if I told her no.

"I just ran into Zuko a minute ago, that's all." I thought about how he looked underneath the surface of the steaming water, every part that I saw of him just looked so perfect. She giggled silently at my answer, she knew there was something else going on, but she ignored it, thankfully. I had no intention of going into detail of what happened in that bathroom.

"Anything else, Miss Katara?" I shook my head, but as I did this, my stomach made noises at me, begging for food. I asked her for something fulfilling, and she gladly said okay and left, bowing her head as she shut the two doors. I breathed out heavily, the woman was creepy. Eyeing the clothes that were laid across the bedspread, I noticed they weren't very elegant, but more than I had expected. They were almost the same clothes as what the girl wore. It was a tanned kimono, with black lining of the trim. It was better than what I had worn on my way here, and I most definitely did not look like a whore in it.

Listening towards the bathroom, in case Zuko walked out and ran into another surprise, I let the sheets fall from my body. Looking around on the bed, I realized she had also brought me proper underwrappings, so I didn't have to feel like a whore. Wrapping them around my frame, I remembered how much I missed my Tribe's clothing; people are cruel. I tightened the bindings comfortably, and grabbed for the kimono. My arms felt through the sleeves until they poked out at the open ends. The fabric was much nicer than my Tribe's, but not nice enough to fit a royal. I pulled my hair out of the kimono to lay against my back. After I wrapped it around me, I found it was luke-warm. But the feeling was slightly off, since I hadn't worn real clothes in what felt like a decade. I rolled my hands down the fabric, flattening any edges that bulged out. I felt nicer than I had in a long time, like I actually mattered and had a say in things. Too bad neither of those were true in the Fire Nation.

As I turned around to look for a mirror in the room, I ran into the scarred Fire Nation prince. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on anything." He said rather shy. He brought his hand up to itch his back, being his awkward self in situations like this. Accidentally, thoughts came back as I remembered what had happened earlier. I attempted to hide my face so he couldn't see my cheeks blush.

"How long was I asleep?" I ignored what he had just asked. Calming myself down, I looked back up at him, looking straight to his beautiful golden eyes, careful not to look at anything else that would be noticeable. I caught him smiling to himself at my shyness suddenly.

"Two days." He replied. I was shocked, it felt like only a night had passed… "I let you sleep because I figured you needed it after everything that has happened to you in the past month and a half. I know I would need sleep if I were you." I nodded sadly, another day that passed without my friends.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Hakoda shouted at everyone from the bow of the ship. I stood up tall and proud, lifting my chin, and looked out to see Fire Nation colonies on the edge of the water. My dad said that while him and Bato left to retrieve Katara and Aang, we were ordered to stay at his "trustworthy" friends' house. Of course, I wasn't going to let them leave without me. Multiple times, I argued Bato and my dad, begging and pleading for them to let me go. Today, I would find a way to leave with them, no matter what it took. I had to save my sister, I couldn't live with myself if they had failed in taking her back into our possession.<p>

"Sokka, is everyone dressed in proper Fire Nation attire? If anyone is not dressed-" I stopped him mid-sentence, interrupting the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Yes, Dad." I said angrily. "I know, if they're not ready the Fire Nation will arrest them. You've told me already." He grew frustrated at how I spoke to him for a moment, but he calmed himself down easily. He knew I was upset with his "final decision". Hakoda had no answer in return. Ever since Katara and Aang were taken, I was mad at my dad and Bato, especially at Bato. He refused to let me do anything to save her. And now, they were going to sneak their way in without me. So I knew, I would have to sneak my way onto their ship, or find own way to the Capital of the Fire Nation.

As the shipped anchored at the docks, everyone steppe off the boat and onto land, everyone except me. I followed my plan, and noticeably hid behind a large cargo box, peaking out occasionally so I knew Bato and Hakoda would see me.

"You too, Sokka." Bato ordered me. I made myself tear up, this was my last chance to convince them, it had to work. Finding my own way would delay me ever getting their before them. I stood up from my hiding spot and walked to them, fists clenched at my sides, boomerang and sword on my back.

"Why can't I go with you to save my sister and Aang? She's just as important to me, and definitely more important to me than Bato. I lost her and couldn't save her. She called for my help when she was being taken onto that damned ship, not any of you, me. I could not save her. Just like mom. I need to redeem myself." I noticed how I spoke my words, I sounded like Zuko. But anything would be said for me to be with them while they were on a mission to save Katara, and Aang. Bato scoffed at my words. But compared to my love for my sister, he was nothing.

"Sokka, we already talked through this, and you need to understand me. We have no idea kind of state she could be in right now, if she was badly injured, mentally traumatized, or whatever. I don't want to risk your well-being and have you be scarred for life as well. This is serious, and not something silly. You're just not old enough." Hakoda said, surprisingly calm at the end of his words. Bato attempted to shove along off of the ship, but I pushed his arm away.

"I'm not getting off this fucking ship until you say I can go!" I yelled at them, my voice becoming hoarse halfway through. "I am old enough, and I can handle it. And if anything, I want to help!" Tears glistened in my eyes I was becoming so angry and pissed. My dad finally looked at me sadly. He had never seen me more emotional in his or my life.

"Let him go." Hakoda said to Bato. "He's good at making plans anyways, just like this one. He could help us get into the Fire Nation easier." Bato nodded, getting past his questioning look, and walked off the ship with Hakoda. I was still angry, but happier than I was before. The rest of the group, I noticed, was staring at us, awed at what just happened. However, I ignored it, and looked straight to Suki. She smiled at me shyly and waited for me to meet her.

On our walk to the Fire Nation home with everyone, Bato and Hakoda leading, I needed to say goodbye to Suki properly. Waiting for her to catch up to me, I ducked into an alley, and waited upon her passing. It wasn't a long wait before I saw her appear. As she passed, I grabbed her arm, and pulled her into me. My hands were on her hips, pulling them against mine, and I kissed her soft, awaiting lips gently. She accepted this action as she pushed us to the wall, and I turned us so her back was pressed up against the wall. After being granted permission, I let my tongue creep into her mouth, and our tongues danced together. I trailed my hands to her ass, holding her firmly to me, while her hands tangled into my hair, which was down today, holding my face against hers. Remembering why I brought her back here, I grabbed her hips and pulled us apart. Her lips followed mine, until her head couldn't go any further.

"Suki," I said out of breath as I cupped her warm face in my hands. We looked eye to eye. "I'm sorry that I'm leaving you in the hands of a Fire bender, but I need to save my sister. I pulled you back here because I needed a proper goodbye with you." I whispered to her.

"Thank you, Sokka. But don't be sorry, if she were my sister, I would do the same. My place is here, although I wish I could go with you and help.." She looked up at my hair as she sadly untangled her hands from my hair, while she left one finger to twirl around a piece of my hair.

"I know," I said sadly. "I want you to go, but Dad barely let me go, and he would never let you go. This is a dangerous mission, and only so many people can tag along. We need to be in a small group." She nodded as tears glistened in her eyes.

"You come home safe, and save your sister and Aang." She pulled me to her, her arms wrapped around my neck, mine around her waist. We hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go. My face was nuzzled into the crevice of her neck, and her chin rested on my shoulder. Her tears could be felt along the side of my face, and I couldn't help but cry a little myself. I didn't know how long I would be gone, and I didn't know if I would even come back alive. But I didn't want to say anything to possibly hurt her. This would be the last time I could be able to hold my sweet Suki for a long time. "I love you." She spoke softly, her voice sounding wrecked.

"I love you too, Suki." She grinned, and then I pulled away. "C'mon, we need to catch up to the others." Suki nodded and we hugged tightly, one last time for a while. We ran up to catch everyone, almost losing them. But it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Still, I couldn't believe I had slept for two straight days, also believing that today was the same day as two days ago. I looked up to Zuko, and I realized how close his face was to mine. The boiled off of his body, hitting mine, and I could feel his breath against my nose. His presence was beginning to overwhelm me, yearning for him to be closer to me; skin to skin. I stepped on my toes a little, getting closer to his lips. But I held myself to the ground, letting gravity take hold of me. Looking down, I saw he wasn't wearing a shirt, and just sleeping pants. I remembered how his chest looked underneath the water, and how much better it looked so up close. He really had more muscle than Aang could ever even possibly get! Aang… Where was Aang? Fear began to take over my emotions as I realized that the Fire Lord had a chance to do whatever he wanted to the Avatar. He was in grave danger, and he needed to be saved. I could only hope he hadn't gone through all the mental trauma I had on the ship.<p>

"Zuko.." I said worried, "Where is Aang?" He gulped. He knew this question would come up at some point, and he looked down at the floor biting his lower lip. Something was not right.

"Katara, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this. I'm sorry.." He said looking back up to me. My fear suddenly consumed itself and turned to anger very rapidly. Once again, he awkwardly felt behind his neck, itching his skin.

"Tell me what happened Zuko." I said more assertive as I backed away from him. He sighed and I realized he felt almost… Guilty.

"Katara.." He started stumbling, his eyes filled with concern and worry. "The Avatar, when he was taken, he was beaten... severely." Zuko spilled out. My eyes opened wide and the anger resumed to worry.

"H-how bad?" If he couldn't tell me, I didn't know what would happen after words.

"Bad enough for them to need to bring in a healer in to keep him alive, several times. I've never seen anyone so severely hurt, and tortured. He looked so traumatized and ,well, scared." This whole time everyone pitied me; the girl who was taken captive and raped by a whole ship filled with men and women. And this whole time, while I slept for two days receiving treatment and help, my best friend was being beaten to death, almost.

"Zuko, where is he? I have to help him!" I wanted to kill the Fire Lord, much more than I did already. So I sprinted to the door, waiting for directions.

"Katara you can't!" Zuko ran after me and slammed the door shut. "My father said that anyone who enters his prison, other than him, or without permission from him, will be killed on the spot. No one can see the Avatar. I only saw because my dad asked me to check on the healers to see if they were done. If you go in there, he will kill you, regardless of you being mine. Then Aang will never have a chance. And then my father will hurt me for letting you enter the room. I could be beaten like Aang." I didn't know what to do. I wanted, no, needed, to save Aang, but if I tried, he would never be saved.

"Fine." I said backing away and folding my arms.

I would find a way eventually, no matter what it took.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! But I got Bronchitis, which later turned into a really high fever. I've just been a mess lately. But anyways, her is the 3 chapter! The 4 will come shortly! (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Thank You, Painted Lady

**A/N: Agh! I have so much I want do for this story and I haven't even done a quarter of my ideas yet! You guys have a lot comin' for you in these next few chapters. But FINALS WEEK IS FINALLY DONE! HOORAY! Before you start reading, I want to apologize for such a short chapter. For me, at least, this was a very boring chapter to write, but I pushed myself through it. Please enjoy! *sprints away from angry fans***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**THANK YOU, PAINTED LADY**

* * *

><p>I struggled severely as I lived with the fact of knowing that I couldn't save Aang, one of my best friends. After Zuko had told me, we distanced ourselves from each other for the next few days after. Not necessarily because it was awkward or embarrassing to be around the other, but because he was constantly attending what he called "War Meetings", even though I knew it was something else. Although, every night, he offered me a place in his chambers, I always refused him. Technically speaking, I was supposed to <em>be with <em>Aang, and I felt I wasn't allowed to have any feelings for Zuko. I had to push them away deeper. But feelings? They weren't much of actual feelings for him. It wasn't a crush or a love, just more of a deeper liking or attraction, I guess. I couldn't have feelings for Zuko. It was an absurd thought, just as crazy as siding with Azula, which really was insane. Refusing him even sometimes hurt, a little more than it should have. The lack of feeling loved, as well as being comfortable, made me desperate to sleep in a normal bed, and with Zuko. Even though it was so strong and tempting, I couldn't do it. Adding to that, the want to be held almost overcame me and my senses few times. If I were to let him hold me again, to cry in his arms, being so defenseless, it would show how weak and mentally scarred I am. I couldn't be weak around him, even though I longed too, especially after what happened in Ba Sing Se. And if I wanted to bury and lock away whatever… liking… I had of Zuko, I needed to isolate myself from him as much as possible.

Before Zuko and I finally had a real conversation, it had been a full, long, week, though it felt like months. I sat in his room, staring out from his bed to the window, in wait of his return, so I could ask to wash my clothes, or get new ones. When he did arrive, he came in rushed and out of breath. He shrugged off his robe, letting it fall to the floor, baring his chest and muscles, and ran into his bathroom, slamming the door quietly behind him. I listened in, hoping to find out what might be going on, maybe get a sliver of information. I heard a stone slide back into place in the wall, and then something being pulled along a rack. I freaked myself out, imagining everything he could've pulled out from behind the stone; a knife, something harmful to me. As I ran and jumped back to the bed, my body bounced wildly on it, and forced a small squeak from the wood of the bed. Suddenly, the door opened, and Zuko appeared wearing all black, which happened to shape groin more than he probably intended. I forced myself to look into his eyes.

"I'm leaving for a water village, and you're coming with." He didn't sound too enthusiastic about it, yet he sounded so intent on leaving for his destination. There was no smile on his face, but I was excited to be around my environment.

"Okay," I replied, "When are we leaving?" The Fire Bender looked at me and smiled, guiltily.

"Right now." He said, his grin giving away how he really felt about the situation, and he was, in fact, excited.

I slid off of his bed, landing on the cold flooring, and walked by the window, a little nervous about why he was so happy to go to a water village. I hoped he wouldn't hurt any of the people or the town itself..

Out of nowhere, he pulled out long, old, and ancient-looking, Fire Nation swords, looked to be meant for sneaking in and killing silently. The brightness of the moon reflected off of them, illuminating a glow on a spot of the floor. he stuck them on his back, sliding them into their proper places, and attached a mask to his left hip. The mask was blue, like Water tribe colors, and it had white marks on it's surface to define and detail the face. I recognized it as 'Blue Spirit'.

"Why, exactly, are we going there? What are you wanting to even do there?" I asked this, a little frightened at whatever Zuko had in mind. I didn't want to be killed because of him being a fool, or having other people hurt in the process, unless, of course, it was the Fire Nation.

He grinned again, seemingly happy, yet it held a devious tone at the same time. "We're gonna sabotage the Fire Nation factory." Now I was listening, I got excited about this, being able to destroy important Fire Nation property. I needed a way to let out all of my pain and anger, and this would hopefully help. But I quickly hid my amusement, acting as if it didn't matter much to me. I couldn't show any sign of weakness, especially since Zuko was obviously showing his. But why did he care for destroying a factory? Especially one run by his fellow people.

He put on his Fire Nation robes, covering his suit, and prepared for travel.

"My father isn't going, and he doesn't know you're going. I can keep the guards quiet, but we have to be careful. We will leave with few of my men, this trip is mainly to check up on the factory, and I have to talk with a few people." When he mentioned _talking to people_, I grew suspicious. What did he possibly have to talk to others about that was so important he needed to be there in person? "Also I gathered you some things to wear. It's much fancier than mine, because you are disguising yourself as '_The Painted Lady', _the spirit that the village believes in. After we destroy their factory, I was thinking that you might be able to heal some of the sick people living there, and clean out their water so it's fresh again, since the factory ruined it to mesh. Basically we're giving them the hope that they lost, including their hope in 'The Painted Lady'." I was inspired by this, and I was excited finally be able to help someone again. Dressing up to sneak somewhere also sounded like much fun, something I missed doing with Sokka and the rest of the Gaang. My smile turned into a frown.

* * *

><p>We left the same night that Zuko had presented me with the plan. We didn't have to sneak out of the palace, since Ozai knew Zuko was leaving. I just had to keep my face hidden from the entrance to the throne room, which Ozai rested in, as much as possible when we walked by the opened doors. The docks along the clear blue waters were empty, excepting one boat, about as big as my tribe's war ships, and covered in red instead of blue.<p>

The time it took to finally reach the village didn't take very long, only a few hours at most. As we entered the murky waters surrounding the village, I saw with my own eyes how run down and beaten up the town looked. Expectedly, the town wasn't as gross as the waters around it. However, Zuko's brief description of this place earlier was not enough to describe how frightening everything really looked. How people survived in a town where the air was almost toxic, and the water was plagued, I didn't know. But these people were survivors, and they needed my help.

Looking over the side of the boat at the turbid waters, I watched the few ripples escape from the boat and move out around us, stopping as it reached it's maximum distance (which wasn't very far at all). The water was a cloudy and a deep, swampy, green. It seemed to be so thick and so deadly. I didn't understand how we moved through the waters so easily, knowing how thick it was. My eyes trailed up the side of the boat, and I saw a flash of golden, red, and black all mixed to together. Fire benders were burning the sludge in the waters, creating a clear path for the boat to move through. I looked to my right side again, glancing down at the water. It amazed me that the village was living in this place. A large fish popped up onto the surface and then floated back into it slightly, I yelped at the sudden surprise, leaping backwards and falling onto the wooden floor boards. The guards a little ways in front of me laughed, I glared back at them in disgust. But my cheeks reddened of embarrassment as I noticed Zuko had been watching me throughout the fall. I caught him chuckling softly, and he looked at me, we made very brief eye contact. His perfect smile made me blush more, more than I should've. I scolded myself for feeling embarrassed because of Zuko. I shouldn't care what Zuko thought, I didn't care for him anyways...

I didn't get up from where I was, it was slightly comfortable, more so than you would expect. So, I crossed my legs and sat up against the siding of the boat. "Are you going to get up, servant girl?" My spacing out was interrupted as a guard bellowed at me, waiting for me to get up and leave the boat. I didn't acknowledge him as I stood up from where I had fallen, frustrated that I hadn't gotten up earlier, and I walked off of the boat with no help from the guards. Zuko looked at me, no smile among his "Fire Nation Prince serious face", and started walking towards the entrance of the factory, beckoning me with his hand to follow behind him. I bowed my head and stared at the ground, occasionally looking around at my surroundings, and Zuko, as I walked forward.

"Name?" One of the guards guarding *Oh, what d'ya know? A guard guarding!* said. Zuko looked up and had clenched fists.

"Do I really need to tell you my name?" Prince Zuko asked through clenched teeth. The guard cowered away whilst apologizing for his mistake, and allowed us all to go on. He gave me a death look as I passed him, and I stuck my tongue out at the coward. As soon as I looked forward in front of me, a wave of steam almost hit my face, and I fell back as I was shoved by Zuko.

"Don't walk through the steam, it's deadly and will hurt you by a single touch." He spoke softly, yet serious, into my ear as he held my arm. Yanking myself away from him, I walked on, allowing Zuko to take lead once more. We walked past many different rooms, all filled with red walls and floor, with steam floating to the ceiling and getting nowhere from there. Finally we arrived at a room.

Zuko had a meeting with everyone who was in that room, me unincluded. Apparently it was important as three men had came out, surrounded by the guards who had escorted us here, and they left how we came in.

"Zuko, what happened?" I whispered to him as I, again, stood by his side. He breathed in deeply.

"They were fired for helping the town beneath us in the water. They were giving them food and fresh water from our food supply here. Which isn't allowed." I was about to protest, but he stopped me. "My father's orders, not mine." He said regrettedly. I sighed, for once, I wished that I could have helped those guards, even if they were Fire Nation.

* * *

><p>"Katara." I heard a sweet, deep voice speak quietly into my ear. His lips brushed against my ear, and I shivered a little, loving the touch. His voice sounded seductive, and it made me want to do bad things. "Katara wake up." When I opened my eyes, I turned my head quickly feeling Zuko's lips brush past my forehead as he pulled himself away. I blushed, hoping he hadn't noticed my smile, and my now rosy cheeks. He was grinning, though, and I was confused. But I shrugged it off. I remembered a few hours before, how I had been put in the slave quarters to sleep until the next light, in which we would leave.<p>

"It's time to go." He whispered. Even as silent whispers, I felt like his voice was pleading for me to touch him. All I wanted to do was hug him and- I needed to stop thinking this way. I nodded, replying to him, and got up from my space, folding over my sleeping bag to make it look as if I was still lying there. When I walked out of the dark quarters, I saw that most of the factory was dark with few occasional lights enabling a view of the corridors. Zuko led me out of the factory through a different entrance than the one we had come in. He led me to a vast amount of large rocks, and we hid behind them. Doing exactly a Zuko, I stuffed my robes into a crevice of the rock. Zuko took out small paint he must have made himself, and drew markings on my lit up, tanned face, from the moon.

"Try not to wipe any of this off, it will ruin the illusion of you being the 'Painted Lady'. There will be some people up in the village, and no matter what happens, you cannot talk to them. Only nod, shake your head, or smile pleasantly." I nodded, and looked out to the village. I was about to save this village, and I was more than excited. "Also, while you're helping those people, I will be in the factory, destroying it. Be quick, and start immediately as you arrive in the town. Heal the sick and wounded first, and then clean their water as I start to blow up parts off the factory. When you're done, wash off your make up, and get rid of these robes. Nobody can have any evidence of you playing as the 'Painted Lady'."

"Okay, be careful Zuko." _Why did I say that? I DON'T CARE IF ZUKO LIVES OR DIES. But honestly, it kinda hurt me to think of him like that, my mind wanted to like him, but it wasn't me. He is Fire Nation. I am Water Tribe. Fire and Water do not mix._ Once again, I regretted my words. But, he smiled at me, almost making me forget anything bad he had ever done to me. And it melted my heart_. I was confusing myself._

I ran down the hill, and created an ice path upon the murky waters. When my foot made contact with the wooden docks of the town, I slowed my breathing and calmed myself down. I needed to act as if I was _her_, 'The Painted Lady'. I walked through every house, and I healed all the broken and sick. As I finished my last home and was walking out, a boy called out to me.

"Thank you, Painted Lady." I deciphered whether or not it was a good idea to look back at him. And, regretfully, I looked back. I realized he had been sleeping with one of the mothers that I had healed. I nodded and turned away quickly, wrapping myself in fog. I wanted to say so much to that boy, how much I loved helping them, but I had to play the part of this spirit.

I continued on away from the town, back to the shore. And I, once more, slowed my breathing. I breathed deeply from my center, and closed my eyes. _You can do this, Katara_. My breath came out softly and deep as my hands motioned up for the water to cooperate. I had to believe that I could do this. I moved my hands in fluid motions, as if my body was water itself, and I separated some of the muck from the river, setting it away from the water. Only doing a quarter of the lake was enough to make me want to drop to the ground and sleep, but I needed to keep going. I had to keep going for _them_; for the villagers.

When I finished separating all of the water, it finally looked clean. Even though the village was still torn down and damaged, they could rebuild it easily compared to cleaning out this mess. My knees suddenly gave way as I became too tired to stand up any longer. I looked over to the factory and saw ash filling up the starry night sky. Men were yelling and running about as they tried to flee the factory. I knew it was time for me to return, before anyone noticed. I ran back behind the same hedge of rocks I left my robes, and I threw off my disguise. As soon as I had my Slave's Kimono on, I took the clothes to the water. I shoved them beneath the now-clean surface, and I watched them float away until they disappeared. I felt good about what I had done. I felt like I had given them hope again.

"WHO PARTICIPATED IN THIS!" Zuko played his part well as all of the men running the factory were lined up facing him. He yelled at them like he was really angry, even though he knew he had done it himself.

"You." I realized was pointing at one of the men as I slipped next to the slave girl's, whom stood on the side of the scene. They were non-benders, so it would have been close to impossible for them to cause something so disastrous.

A man stepped forward as Zuko beckoned him with his finger.

* * *

><p>In order to make himself seem innocent, he ordered a man to be killed that night. Although, the man who was had to be killed happened to have committed other crimes against the Fire Nation, which Zuko was thankful for. Yet, he did feel some sorrow for the man. It was his fault they were going to die. We ended up leaving before the sun awoke from it's slumber, and arrived at the Fire Nation palace within the first hour of the sun awaking. All of us were tired, especially Zuko and I, but it was worth it. When we had arrived at the palace, Zuko personally escorted the half-guilty man to Fire Lord Ozai, after being ordered to by Ozai himself.<p>

Now, I awaited for Zuko in his room. I sat on his bed, reading a novel I had found at his bedside. I didn't want to fall asleep until Zuko arrived, for some reason, I felt I needed to know that he was safe. But I couldn't force myself to sleep.

As I was deep-thought into the novel, I heard the door slam. Looking up, I saw Zuko. He was staring at the ground, and his hands were clenched into fists. _Was he angry?_

"Zuko what's-" I stopped as I watched his knees buckle and he fell to the ground. His hands covered his face and suddenly he let out a cry. It wasn't a normal cry, like when you accidentally hurt an animals as a child. No. This cry was a cry for help. He weeped into his hands, crying out. My heart felt like it had shattered to nothing. Zuko was crying. This was something unheard of, Zuko never cried. Not unless it was something so serious. I rushed to his side and touched him. But as the skin covering my nimble fingers touched his robes, I pulled it away knowing that it wasn't wet from tears. I brought my hand close to my nose, and smelt what it was. _Blood_. Fresh blood. I hoped it wasn't his.

"Zuko, what happened!" I tore off his robes from his body, not taking any time to admire his strong muscles beneath. And as soon as he shrugged them off, he fell into me. I held him tightly, letting a tear fall every time he weeped. He grabbed my arm, holding himself to me even tighter, and I knew he needed this. I felt awful for him, and I hadn't even known what had actually happened yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review guys! It helps me to want to actually continue writing more, I like to know that people read my stories! Let me know what I need to fix, point out my mistakes (NICELY, PLEASE!), and help me to fulfill my dream in becoming a better writer. (:**


End file.
